Lion of God Re-Write
by MonsterSlut
Summary: Ariel used to be an archangel before she was throw out of Heaven for siding with Lucifer in his war against God. In an effort to atone for her past, she is born again in human form as Lillian Winchester, the middle sister to Sam and Dean. Starts from season four and goes through to season seven before diverging into an new story


**Hey guys, long time no see, how has everybody been?**

 **I know it's literally been forever but I've had a lot going on in my life over the past year and I literally lost all desire to write! Sometimes personal life just sucks the muse right out of you and I felt like I was no longer writing for me but just for the sake of writing than I'm having to go through a series of personal medical stuff as well. It felt good to take some time off and reevaluate things Then I got sucked into the world of online roleplaying and actually made some pretty damn amazing friends and those guys helped me get my muse back. One of the RP's we were doing recently was a Supernatural one and it kind of got me thinking about Lion of God and all the time I put into writing it like three years ago. Personally I feel as though I have grown as a writer {I'm even up to chapter eight of a book I'm writing as well} so I made the choice to come back and rewrite these fics which I am seriously proud of despite the many, many mistakes. I'd like to thank you all for your patience and I hope you enjoy the rewrite.**

 **Pairings will remain the same but in case you forgot:**

 **CastielxOC**

 **DeanxOC**

 **Although I'm toying with Sam and Gabriel cause hello...adorable...**

 **I do not own Supernatural**

 **One**

Dysfunctional.

That was the only way to describe her little family of society's misfits. They never settled down for too long, always moving, going where the work went. By the time she was eleven, she'd already been to seven different schools in four different states, but that's the way it was. It was always the Winchester's against the world.

It wasn't uncommon for John Winchester to go out on a hunt and leave the three of them alone to go to school and basically live whilst Dean did the best that he could to look after his two younger siblings. John Winchester wanted nothing more than a normal life for his children, but after what he'd seen that night that Mary died…it haunted his every moment. She tried to tell him that everything would be alright and that they would get that thing that killed their mother but all John would ever do was look at her with those big, sad eyes and tell her to get back to her homework. She wanted him to know that everything would be ok but by all rights, she shouldn't even be there in their little family.

Whatever tapestry that fate hung in their living room had only weaved that John and Mary Winchester would have two sons; Sam and Dean Winchester. They were descendants from the bloodline of Cain and Able, both boys had great and grand futures ahead of them as hunters and saviours of the world. Nearly a year after Dean was born, Mary Winchester happened to find herself pregnant again, with a girl instead of the fated boy. Destiny ruled that Mary would lose the unborn child before it was even born; she however found herself an opportunity.

She had been on the run from her brothers and sisters for hundreds of thousands of years. Cast out of Heaven for allying herself with Lucifer, she had been running from all those who wanted her dead and she was tired. Lucifer refused to allow her to follow him so she was left to her own devices…slowly but surely, she became something that wasn't angelic but at the same time not so demonic either. When word reached her that Mary was pregnant with a baby girl, she saw an opportunity to be reborn again. She took the child's body early in its development, there was no soul attached, it was simply an empty vessel. She didn't need permission from someone who didn't exist yet.

And so, she became Lillian Winchester, the bratty yet balancing middle sister with their mother's blonde hair and the strangest blue eyes that anyone had ever seen. Her blue eyes were the only sign she ever showed of her connection to the Grace of Heaven. After Mary died, it was just the four of them. John Winchester raised his children as warriors, but they were always together because a Winchester always looks after their own.

Sam was nineteen when he left. Dean and Lily sat there and listened as Sam and John got into yet another heated argument with each other. Sam wanted a normal life; he'd gotten accepted to Stanford University on a scholarship but John refused to let him go. When Sam stormed out, Lily chased after him, she wanted to understand, and selfishly, she wanted him to stay. After Sam left, Lily decided to strike it out on her own, see what she could become. In the middle of the night she packed her things and left. They'd just been on a hunt so Dean and their father had gone through their post-hunting lights out after food so it was easy to go unnoticed. The following morning when Lily stopped for breakfast, she found a missed phone call coupled with an angry text from her father as well as Dean demanding to know where she was. She ignored them

Lily managed to track down Sam and asked if she could crash with him for a while whilst she figured out what she wanted to do. A few weeks turned into three months before the fallen angel left, she could feel a stirring in her Grace that prevented her from staying in one place for too long. So, she travelled the world. The best thing about being a fallen angel was that she could travel the world on Angel Air. Lily went to Brazil, China, Australia, Egypt, she went to so many places and fought every kind of evil creature in every kind of culture. It was liberating not to have to hide her Grace and her wings all the time. Even if her wings were no longer the white of an angel, but more like a shimmering metallic black, she was still immensely proud of them. Evil things feared her when they saw her with her wings. Not quite human, not angelic and not demonic either.

Four years went by so quickly.

Lily was in New York, admiring the view of the city from the torch of the Statue of Liberty when her old phone rang. The middle Winchester always kept it charged in case someone needed her badly. It was Sam, there had been an accident and Dean was in a coma. Apparently, he had started hunting with Dean again in her absence. As much as it killed her, Lily was forced to give it a couple of hours before she appeared in the hospital. They would have questioned her sudden appearance as was the hunter's way. They may have been human but they were her family.

Despite being a man hardened by his years, John Winchester was nothing but tears when he saw his only daughter for the first time in four years. That sort of emotion was hard for any man to display let alone their father. Every fibre of her being twitched, she could feel her Grace pulling her. She wanted to badly to heal Dean but it would drain her and Lily would have to explain why so all she could do was wait and hope. For the first time since she had been cast out, Lily found herself preying to Him. It hit her harder than it should have when their father died.

She withdrew into her shell and stayed there whilst they sought refuge at the home of a close friend, a hunter by the name of Bobby Singer. Dean buried himself in fixing his baby, Sam researched any case he could find and Lily just withdrew. She didn't eat, couldn't sleep, Sam tried his best but in the end…he gave up. She got better after a few months and started hunting again, promising to keep in touch before she went on her merry way. She was used to hunting solo these days and didn't want to hinder Sam and Dean in anyway-at least that's what she told them. Truthfully, she'd gotten used to just smiting any evil thing that came her way with her powers. It was her life, yeah it was a little messed up but she had her family and that was all that mattered.

But Lily knew more than anyone that peace doesn't always last.

That fragile peace that the Winchester's had after the death of their father was ripped away when Dean made a deal with a crossroad's demon to bring Sam back to life. A whole lot of shit went down and the Gates of Hell were opened releasing a whole hoard of nasty sons of bitches into the human world…Sam and Lily only had a year before Dean's contract was up…and when it happened none of the siblings were ready for it. A few months after Dean's soul was dragged to Hell by a hellhound, Lily was in Brazil watching the running of the bulls from a high safe place when she felt the earth shake. The humans wouldn't have felt it but any angel that walked the earth would have.

She couldn't believe it.

An angel had just raised a soul out of Hell.

The shit was about to hit the fan.

Lily waited.

And waited.

And waited.

The Fallen Angel waited for what seemed to be days before Lily finally made herself go back to America. Whoever the angel was that had raised the soul from Hell had done the raising in America and Lily knew just the old drunk who would help her find out who. When she arrived, Lily knocked casually on the door and left herself in. "It's just me Bobby!" she called out and she closed the door behind her. She took her jacket off and dumped it on the couch, her eyes scanning the bottles all over the place…the empty bottles. "Just grabbing a beer because obviously you're starting up your own liquor store…" The house was a mess, like there had been a fight recently which Lily confirmed when she came into the study.

Lily dropped the beer on the floor, completely smashing it when she saw Dean standing there holding a garbage bag. She could feel the touch of an angel on his very soul as he stood there staring at her with that stupid look on his face. Why would an angel drag Dean Winchester out of the pit and back into the frying pan? "Dean-?" Lily spoke in a strangled whispered. "Oh my God-Dean!" She ran over to him and crashed into him, the last time she'd held him was when she cradled his dead body after Lilith's Hellhounds had dragged him away.

She hugged her brother so tightly that she could feel herself losing control on her Grace as she cried. Lily was going to find whoever had brought Dean back and give them anything that they wanted…or a really nice fruit basket. Lily had grown attached to those boys…her brothers. She pulled away and found she was unable to stop herself from slapping him. "No more deals!" Lily snapped. "Any of you! No more deals with any crossroads demons or anything! First dad, then Dean, out of you Winchester's I'm the only one that hasn't offered my soul for a price. No more!"

Sam laughed.

Lily threw him a filthy glare. "Oh, don't think I don't know what you've been up to this whole time Sam Winchester! I know you tried to deal but no demon would bite!" Sure Lily was angry but she was also torn and incredibly emotional whilst trying to keep herself from shorting out the power in the house.

"Oh the full name," Bobby laughed as he watched Lily hugged Dean again. "How?" she asked, pretending to not know.

"Angels," Sam answered. "Angels?" Lily asked. She decided to get the warning out now. "You don't cross angels, even on a good day. They smite first and ask questions later." The words left her mouth before she could even stop them…

"And since when are you the expert on angels?" Bobby asked her.

Lily ignored him and kept her gaze focused on Dean. "Who was it?" she asked. "Who did it?" she asked again, demanding to know and putting on her best Mary Winchester face.

"His name is Castiel," Dean answered, looking his little sister over at the same time wondering what exactly she was hiding under that plucky blonde exterior.

Lily growled under her breath. The three hunters watched her with curiosity. She knew Castiel's reputation, she had fought with him on many occasions but that was many, many years ago. He was a low-level soldier which meant that someone was pulling his puppet strings. Suddenly Lily spun around and grabbed her jacket as well as the keys to the impala. "I'm taking the car," she told Dean before he could stop her. Lily got into the impala and started it before she reversed dangerously outside the salvage yard. She couldn't help but grin like the Cheshire Cat when she pictured the look on Dean's face when he saw her drive his baby like that. Sam, Dean and Bobby called her several times before she found what she needed to find. It was a clearing far enough away from any population centre to be a danger in case something happened.

"CASTIEL!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "CASTIEL GET YOUR ANGEL ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Lily waited a little longer before she did it again…

"You yell too loud," came a raspy voice from behind her.

Lily spun around. She wasn't going to show her powers just yet, she'd gotten good at keeping herself out of the hands of other angels. "What the hell is your game Castiel?" she asked him. "What are you and the others doing with my brother?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"Lily," she answered. "Lily Winchester. I'm the middle one."

Castiel stared at her like she was suddenly a new species and he was the zoologist there to study her. "The Winchester boys don't have a sister."

Lily grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "You can go and play the Patron Saint of Tax Accountants with someone else. Dean is my brother, not some tool in your apocalyptic plans." She punched him in the jaw, "you and the rest of you stay away from my brother."

Castiel continued to stare at her…truthfully it was becoming a little unnerving. "Interesting…fate didn't determine that the brothers would have a sister…who are you really?"

Lily let him go, a complex variety of emotions flowing through her. "You've been warned angel wings. Stay away from my brother." She went to walk away but Castiel placed his hand on her back. When he touched her, her Grace bucked underneath the purity of his own. It had been too long since she felt anyone with a power so pure. Her Grace was twisted and different from the rest of them.

The angel pulled away from her. "Impossible. I see you in there Ariel."

"Course you do!" Lily snapped. "Don't you understand the concept of personal space angel wings? And for the record, I'm not possessing this body, this body is mine." Her complex variety of emotions was now officially narrowed into one: anger.

Castiel watched her. "I will have to report this."

"Go ahead," Lily scowled as her wings spread out behind her. "I do not want the brothers to know. Don't tell them." Her wings were larger than his, the colour of shadow with a metallic shimmer, they looked like they had been injured and hadn't properly healed, the appendages appeared solid but both angels knew that if they tried to touch them they would just touch nothing. Castiel's jaw parted a little. His eyes were narrowed in on a single white feather in amongst the feathers of shadow. It shone a little brighter than all the rest.

The wings vanished as Lily turned her back on him and started back towards the impala.

"Why don't you want me to tell the brothers?" Castiel asked her.

"They're my brothers and I love them," Lily answered. "They don't turn their backs on family unlike the rest of them." She waved her hand out to him before she stuck her hands in her pockets. "See you around angel wings."


End file.
